castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Events
Events are occasional limited-time offerings that add cats and/or story. =2016= Halloween 2016 The Halloween event was the first mini-event. It was added in version 1.2.4 on needed and ended on needed. It included two limited time event cats: Sabrina, which could be acquired randomly by opening Rare cat boxes; and Pumpy, a microtransaction cat that came with two rare cat tickets. Pumpy Offer.jpg|Is it a Cat? Or a Living Pumpkin? Purrismas The Purrismas Event was the first full event. It was added in version 1.2.8 on Dec 8th? and ended on needed. It included a 10-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and four limited time event cats: Rudolph, which was acquired randomly by opening Rare cat boxes; Frosty, the first event-specific Alchemy cat; and Santa Paws and Sandy Claws, two microtransaction cats. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Holiday Bundle.jpg|Santa and His Daughter! Material Bundle.jpg|Quick and Easy Purrismas Materials. ---- =2017= Dress-Up Event The dress up event was a mini-event. It was added in version Info Needed on Jan 13th and ended on Feb 07thevent was extended due to complications with payment. It included three variant versions of the tutorial heroes: Cleia, Knightniss, and Francine, all acquirable for a limited time through microtransaction. Valentines The Valentines Event was a full event. It was added in version 1.2.9 on Feb 13th and ended on Mar 6th. It included a 10-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and four limited time event cats: Purrcis, Oakenbeard, Gruna Barkle, which were acquired through Alchemy; and Amortina, a microtransaction cat. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Valentine Offer.png|Amortina, Goddess of Love! Love Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Valentine Materials. Nyan Nyan Nyan Day Nyan Nyan Nyan Day was a mini-event mirroring the real world celebration in Japan. It was added in version 1.2.9.5 on Feb 22nd, and ended on Feb 28th. It included one limited time event cat: Kenshin, a microtransaction cat. Cat Day Offer.png|Hire a Samurai! Cat Patrick's Day Cat Patrick's Day was a mini-event. It was added in version 1.2.10 on Mar 16th and ended on Mar 23rd. It included one limited time event cat: Cat Patrick, which was acquired through Alchemy using 250 of a limited-time alchemy item. This item could be quested for or could be purchased through a microtransation. Cat Patrick Day Offer.png|Quick and Easy Clovers. Nouncy Campaign The Nouncy campaign was a mini-event whose purpose was to help announce the release of Castle Cats. The player was able to share their love of the game on Twitter, Facebook, and/or Linked In and get 25 gems for doing so. Nouncy1.png|Free Gems for Sharing Your Love of the Game! Spring Festival Event The Spring Festival Event was a full event. It was added in version 1.3 on Mar 31st and ended on Apr 23rd. It included a 16-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and six limited time event cats: Hop, Bob, Curio, who were acquired through microtransaction; and Angel, Emma, and Hen, who were acquired through alchemy. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Festival Bunny Offer.png|That's a Bunny, not a Cat! Festival Bob and Curio Offer.png|Bob and Curio in the Spring Spirit! Festival Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Festival Materials. Charity Event The Charity event was a full event. It was added in version 1.4.3 on June 15th and ended on June 29th. It included a 15-quest questline marking the official release of the game and a whopping 15 limited time event cats, modeled after their real-life social media counterparts: Nala, Waffles, Coffee, Cole, Marmalade, Oskar, Klaus, Monty, Hosico, Alice, Finnegan, Hiro, Maccha, Loki, and Matilda, all of whom were acquired through microtransaction. $1 of each transaction went to a charity of the real-life cats' owners' choosing. The main page for the event and quest can be viewed here. Charity Event.png|Recruitment for a Good Cause! Anniversary Event The Anniversary Event was a full event. It was added in update 1.4.6 on June 29th and ended on Aug 3rdevent was extended for a week due to complications. It included a 17-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and brings back the pre-release Event cats for another limited time run. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Anniversary Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Anniversary Materials. Summer Event The summer event was a full event. It was added in update 1.5.2 on Aug 3rd and ended on Sept 12th. It included an 11-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and three limited time event cats: Sandra and Amelia, which were acquired through Alchemy; and Wetbeard, acquired through a microtransaction. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Pirate Captain Offer.png|Yarr, Matey, it be a pirate! Summer Outfits Offer.png|Cat Costumes. Populate your armory! Summer Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Summer Materials. Halloween 2017 The Halloween event for 2017 is a full event. It was added in update 1.6.1 on Sept 20th and will run until pending. It includes a ??-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and six limited time event cats: Meowstein, Paytone, Kittysticks, and Phantom, which were acquired through alchemy; and Jörgen and Rose, acquired through microtransaction. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Vampires Offer.png|OMG Vampires! Halloween Costumes Offer.png|More Armory Costumes! Halloween Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Halloween Materials. Timewalkers Event The Timewalkers Event is a mini event. It was added in version 1.6.5 on the November 3rd and will run until pending. In this min-event It will include ?? old event heroes, the first being Amelia for 200 gems. File:IMG_0406.PNG|Amelia, the first returning cat in this event.